Las Dudas
by Neko lila
Summary: Sakura probará el sabor amargo de dejar espacio a las dudas acerca de su relación con Shaoran, dudas que serán alimentadas por unas cartas mal intencionadas.


**Resumen: **Sakura probará el sabor amargo de dejar espacio a las dudas acerca de su relación con Shaoran, dudas que serán alimentadas por unas cartas mal intencionadas.

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia se base en el anime Card Captor Sakura, los personajes utilizados pertenecen al grupo CLAMP a excepción del personaje Akame que es 100% de mi autoría. **

**Las dudas**

_**(1)**-Sabes Shaoran, a decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran... siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí. _

_- Para mí también, Sakura_

Sonríe_, retrocede, salta a sus brazos mientras grita: ¡Me encantas!_

¡Plaf!

-"¡Ay! que dolor de cabeza" –dijo Sakura para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie luego de caerse de la cama -"últimamente me despierto recordando eso y lo que siguió a continuación… Ah mi querido Shaoran, pronto nos veremos… ha pasado tanto tiempo."

Sakura miró de reojo a kero, temía haberlo despertado pero fue muy grato escucharle decir entre sueños: -"¡Es mío! ¡Ése dulce gigantesco es mío y no lo compartiré! No, ¡no! Es mío, es mío, ven acá rico pudin umm ñami ñami". Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa y es que los años no habían cambiado los gustos que tenía el guardián de las cartas, caminó muy despacio y mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama, cerrando sus ojos recordó lo que había pasado hace 4 años:

-"Ja ja ja, Por un momento pensé que no llegaría hasta ti" –sonrió mientras le abrazaba

-"Eso fue muy arriesgado Sakura, te dije que pronto estaríamos juntos."

-"Pero no puedes negar que fue muy divertido, y no quería esperar más ja ja."

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sonrojaron aún más al darse cuenta de que por el impacto Shaoran había caído al piso y Sakura sobre él, cosa que los hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-"Sakura" -dijo Shaoran mientras miraba esos lindos ojos verdes que le gustaban tanto.

-"Shaoran, yo… lo que dije hace un momento… es cierto Shaoran! ¡Te quiero! Te quiero mucho."

-"Y yo a ti Sakura, pero debo volver a Hong Kong, no quiero separarme de ti…"-aceptó sonrojado-"quizás si hablo con mi Madre, ella aceptaría, aunque sería complicado, haré todo lo que pueda…"

-"Shaoran…" -le interrumpió- "Te esperaré, el tiempo necesario, porque eres mi persona especial."

-"¡SAKURAAA!" –gritó Kero con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Sakura despertara violentamente.

-"¡Ahhhhh! ¿Qué pasa Kero? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Es mi papá? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué?"

-"¡Que se acabó el pastel que hizo tu papá ayer! Y con el hambre que tenía…

-"¡KERO! ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me despertaste de un susto! Jumm… ¡Y yo que estaba soñando con mi querido Shaoran!"

-"¿El mocoso? ¡Ay por favor, No vas a decir que él es más importante que un buen dulce!"

-"¡KEROOO!"

Con una gotita en la frente Kero salió de la habitación, aprovechando que estaban solos y era libre para ir por la casa en su verdadera forma, al menos podía hacerlo frente a Tomoyo que llegó de visita a la casa de su prima.

-"Este… Tomoyo… ¿Para qué tienes que tomarme medidas? ¿En realidad es necesario?"

-"¡Oh, pero claro Sakura! Lee dijo que regresará a Japón, debo estar preparada con algunos de mis diseños para cuándo eso suceda… Ah Sakura… ¡Te verás encantadora!".

Con una gotita en la frente Sakura argumentó:

-"Pero Tomoyo, Shaoran aún no ha confirmado la fecha, podría venir en cualquier momento y…"

-"¡Sakura! ¡Ni lo digas! Eso sería una tragedia, no poder filmar con mi cámara ese momento"

Una caída al puro estilo anime fue lo que experimentó Sakura.

Y así pasó un mes, Sakura junto con Tomoyo y sus amigos, Fujitaka seguía preparando deliciosos platillos para sus hijos Toya y Sakura, Yukito siempre tan alegre. La vida era feliz, pero… Shaoran no se había comunicado con ella, había pasado un mes y no había tenido noticias, le había escrito pero sin respuesta, había llamado pero a penas sonaba la contestadora ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una mañana, el papá de Sakura le anuncia que ha recibido una carta, emocionada corre a verla pensando que podría ser de Shaoran, y la lee:

"Sakura, ¿Estás segura que te quiere? ¿Y si te dijera que no es así? Entonces te sentirías terriblemente mal, sentirías que todo éste tiempo que has esperado ha sido por nada y que lo que hay en tu corazón no es lo mismo que él siente. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Ve al aeropuerto mañana a las 16:00, te aseguro que llegará en ése vuelo desde Hong Kong y no te ha dicho nada, ¿Crees que miento? Entonces ve y te darás cuenta de la verdad, él no te quiere y no sabe cómo decírtelo. Es por eso que no te ha llamado."

La carta no tenía remitente pero Sakura, no creía una sola palabra de lo que estaba escrito allí, Shaoran le amaba. ¿Quién podría haberla escrito? ¿Y por qué Shaoran no respondía? Pensó en romper esa carta pero mejor la guardó para consultarlo con Tomoyo.

-"¿Entonces, qué piensas Tomoyo?"

-"Es obvio Sakura, que alguien quiere lastimarte, no hagas caso a lo que dice allí, pero… ¿Cómo sabe esa persona que Lee no te ha llamado? Oh Sakura, vamos al aeropuerto para asegurarnos"

-"No, no puedo dudar de Shaoran, no puedo ¡no puedo!"

-"Sakura, sólo vamos a verificar que sea mentira."

-"Tomoyo, sé que me quiere, pero está bien, iremos y veremos que esta carta es mentira."

Sakura no pudo dormir bien ésa noche, al día siguiente estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos, nerviosa y cuando salió de la preparatoria fue con Tomoyo al aeropuerto. Llegaron temprano y la espera fue larga hasta que dieron las 16:00, 16:30, 17:00. Al final Sakura suspiró aliviada.

-"¡Lo sabía! No podía ser cierto, Tomoyo."

-"Espera Sakura… ése de allí… ¿No es Lee?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de asombro, era él, Shaoran, el chico al que había esperado con tanto amor durante años, ahora estaba allí, de espaldas pero pudo reconocerlo. ¡El estaba allí! Pero eso no probaba nada, ella no dudaría de su amor. Caminó hacia él, le pediría una explicación y todo se aclararía. Tomoyo corrió detrás de ella. Sakura se detuvo de pronto y escucho:

-"Sí, Ya estoy aquí… aún no he hablado con ella… ¡claro que se le lo pienso decir! Pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar… para eso estoy aquí. Llegó el taxi, luego te llamo… también te quiero, chao."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso él hablaba con otra chica? ¿Qué era eso que le quería decir?" -Hubiera querido preguntarle pero no pudo, sólo vio cuando el chico se subió al taxi y se fue. Tomoyo se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo y le dijo que era mejor ir a casa.

Pasó una semana y Shaoran no se había comunicado con ella, el sólo recordar aquella conversación que escuchó le hacía sentirse tan mal. Durante el día trataba de sonreír frente a su familia y amigos, pero en las noches… ella sólo podía llorar. Definitivamente ¡esto tenía que terminar! Ella sabía que él la quería, debía haber alguna explicación, ésa tarde había hablado con Tomoyo y en medio de lágrimas se había decidido, al día siguiente se armaría de valor e iría a la casa donde antes vivía Shaoran y hablarían. Sí, todo iba a estar bien.

-"¿Sakura? Que tienes, nunca te veo tan empeñosa por elegir la ropa."

-"Kero, hoy tengo algo que hacer pero ahí te dejo muchos dulces. No salgas, por favor."

-"¿Qué? ¿Me dejas solo? Por cierto ¿Estás segura de que dejas suficientes dulces?"

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Sakura, Kero nunca dejaría de ser un glotón.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de salir su hermano la detuvo.

-"Eh monstruo, Te llegó una carta, toma."

-"¡Hermano!¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS MONSTR..! ¿Una carta? A ver…" -subió de nuevo al cuarto a leer la carta.

"Querida Sakura,

¡Qué lástima me das! ¿Aún piensas que Shaoran te quiere? Que ingenua eres, él ha tenido dudas y finalmente se decidió, después de todos estos años, al final se lleno de valor y va a decirte que ustedes no pueden seguir juntos. ¿Quieres saber por qué no te ha llamado? ¿Por qué no te ha dicho que está en Japón? Hoy irá a tu casa de "sorpresa" Llevará un ramo de flores y te dirá que te ha extrañado, sólo porque se siente culpable, pero antes de irse, te pedirá una cita para el sábado en la noche. Entonces allí te dirá que ya no te quiere, que ha conocido a otra chica que le hace feliz. El amor que dice sentir por ti, sólo lo finge."

Eso la dejó sin palabras, ¿Qué podría pensar? Contuvo las ganas de llorar y rápidamente guardó esa carta junto a la otra, le puso llave y dijo que no haría caso a lo que estaba escrito. Necesitaba ir y hablar con Shaoran, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa y bajó corriendo, casi se choca con su hermano. Abrió la puerta y completamente pálida lo vio, era él con un ramo de rosas. Sakura de la impresión se desmayó.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Despierta, vamos, ¡oh Sakura!" –Shaoran estaba realmente asustado.

-"Esto es tu culpa, mocoso, por llegar así de pronto." –Le reclamaba Toya que había visto a su hermana casi caer al piso, si no hubiera sido por la acción rápida de Shaoran que arrojó las flores para atraparla.

-"Sólo quería sorprenderla."

-"Vaya que lo has conseguido"

Shaoran a penas y ahogó las ganas de reclamar. Sakura empezaba a despertar.

-"Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?" -Preguntó Toya.

-"Hermano, Shaoran, Yo… estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada."

Una vez que Sakura se recuperó, ayudó a preparar el almuerzo ya que Toya había renegado que "_él no iba a prepararle el almuerzo al mocoso ése_**"**. Luego de haber comido Sakura y Shaoran conversaron un poco, no tanto como hubieran querido porque Toya no se alejaba de ellos ni un instante. Al final había caído la noche, Shaoran se estaba despidiendo y Sakura no había podido aclarar con él aquellas dudas que le atormentaban. Sakura acompañó a Shaoran a la puerta.

-"Sakura…" -dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de ella –Lamento mucho lo de hoy, yo de verdad quería sorprenderte, no imaginé que te desmayarías.

-"Shaoran, yo…" -dudó por un instante, se sentía culpable por creer a las palabras de la carta –yo quisiera… necesito que hablemos.

-"A mí también me gustaría Sakura, es por eso que quisiera que hablemos el sábado por la noche."

Al escuchar esto Sakura se puso helada de pronto, unas fuertes ganas de llorar invadieron su ser, ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Shaoran ya no la quería? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que Shaoran trataba de acercarse a ella, él quería decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que la amaba, pero al observarla la sintió tan distante que no sabía cómo reaccionar, al final se decidió, la abrazaría y le diría que la amaba, dio un paso y otro más y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

-"¿Aún no se va el mocoso?" –replicó Toya totalmente celoso al notar las intenciones de Lee

-"Sakura, nos vemos el sábado." –dijo Shaoran antes de irse.

Llegó el sábado, Shaoran y Sakura estaban dando un paseo en el parque pero ninguno decía nada, Sakura por miedo a escuchar aquello tan doloroso y Shaoran porque no sabía cómo empezar y es que ¡Sakura estaba realmente rara!

-"Sakura, ¿hay algo que te molesta?"

-"No, bueno hay algo…" –dijo recordando que había llevado las dos cartas para pedir explicación.

-"Te noto un poco tensa, ¿te sientes bien?"

Con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura ya no pudo más y le dijo: -"Shaoran, sé lo que has venido a decir"

-"Sakura" -tomando suavemente la mano de ella –"No entiendo, ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

-"Shaoran, ¡no quiero escucharlo! Pero si es lo deseas, entonces tendré que aceptarlo."

-"¿Tendrás que aceptarlo? ¿Tendrás que? Sakura, quizás estés molesta porque no tuvimos mucha comunicación o porque vine sin avisarte pero quiero que sepas que yo…"

No pudo continuar porque Sakura se había acercado y ahora lo abrazaba mientras se aferraba a él como queriendo nunca dejarlo ir.

-"Yo, yo…" –sollozaba –"te extrañe tanto, y ahora tú…"

-"Lo sé Sakura, yo también te he extrañado mucho, tanto que ha sido algo muy difícil el estar separados… es por eso que te quiero pedir que…" -de pronto no pudo seguir, ella lo miraba asustada, él quería tanto verle sonreír. La miró a los ojos, ella le correspondió y dio un pequeño suspiro, el cerraba lentamente los ojos para besarla… ¡cuánto anhelaba besarla! Pero ella apartó su vista y se separó de él para irse corriendo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Sakura ya no lo quería? De pronto vio en el piso unas cartas, eran las dos cartas que Sakura no se había atrevido a mostrar y que al salir corriendo dejo caer. Las leyó rápidamente y en cuanto lo entendió corrió tras ella.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!, ¿Dónde estás? Es necesario que hablemos, ¡Sakura!"

-"Allí…" -Tomoyo apareció de la nada y señaló a lo lejos a una joven–"Ahora vete y déjala, tú sólo la haces sufrir, yo la cuidaré" –Dicho esto se puso en medio para no dejarlo pasar.

-"Tomoyo, eso no es cierto, necesito decirle la verdad, déjame pasar."

-"¡No! El amor lastima, el amor duele, ¡el amor hace que las personas sufran! ¡Y ésta chica no va a sufrir lo mismo que yo! Por eso escribí esas cartas pero veo que no funcionaron."

-"AHH" –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shaoran cuando ramas de árboles le tomaron de las extremidades mientras que otra rama intentaba ahorcarle.

Al escuchar el grito Sakura llegó corriendo y casi no pudo creerlo al ver a su amiga tocar un árbol como dándole el poder para lastimar a Shaoran.

-"¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué? ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"¡Ten cuidado Sakura! Ella no es la misma Tomoyo, siento una presencia extraña dentro de ella"-Shaoran casi no podía respirar.

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quién aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate! ¡Espada!"- Y con la espada Sakura cortó las ramas de los árboles, liberando a un casi desmayado Shaoran mientras preguntaba -"¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Tomoyo?"

De pronto un espíritu muy parecido a Tomoyo salió del cuerpo de ella, dejándola desmayada sobre el pasto. "-Mi nombre es Akame, yo sólo trataba de salvarte de una decepción. Tu amiga me recordó a quién una vez fui cuando estuve viva."

-¿Un espíritu?-Sakura casi se desmaya del susto pero resistió –"¿Eres Akame?**(2)** Ahora recuerdo que fuimos al templo y escuchamos tu historia de amor, se cree que es un amuleto de buena suerte tocar el pañuelo que te dejó de recuerdo tu amado antes de partir a la guerra. Tomoyo y yo lo vimos y lo tocamos."

-"Fue allí cuando escuché a tu amiga hablar secretamente por teléfono con tu novio, escuché sobre la propuesta y no quería que sufras esperando lo mismo que yo. Por eso entré a su cuerpo, por eso escribí las cartas."

-"¿Propuesta?" –Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Sakura, pero continuó–"Akame, no entiendo, se supone que tuviste un final feliz, tu novio regresó y se casaron… ¿O no?"

-"¡Es mentira! El muy miserable, volvió pero casado con otra buahhh Yo sólo quería cuidarte"

-"Akame, Shaoran nunca me haría daño, decir mentiras por el bien de alguien no es la solución."

-"Lo sé, ahora yo… regresaré al pañuelo en el templo, lo siento" –Dicho esto el espíritu se fue.

Ya recuperado pero aún abrazado de Sakura, Shaoran le dijo: "Sakura, me alegro de que esto ha terminado, por un momento pensé que ya no te sentías feliz de verme, que ya no me querías."

-"Oh Shaoran… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Era yo quién creía que querías alejarte de mí"

-"Sakura, ¿Qué querías que pensara? Si _**de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_ y luego te vas. Creí que no soportabas la idea de que te bese." –Al decirlo Shaoran se sonrojo.

-"Shaoran tenía miedo, además… el día que llegaste, fui al aeropuerto y escuché que hablaste con alguien."

-"¿En el aeropuerto? ¡Pero si con la única que hablé fue con Meilin!"

_-Flashback-_

_-"Shaoran,¿ eres tú?"_

_-"Sí"_

_-"¿Todo está bien? ¿Ya llegaste a Hong Kong?"_

_-"Ya estoy aquí"_

_-"Y ya viste a Kinomoto, ¿te fue a recibir?"_

_-"Aún no he hablado con ella"_

_-"¿Qué? ¡Pero estás loco! ¿Es que ya no se lo piensas decir?"_

_-"¡claro que se le lo pienso decir! Pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar… para eso estoy aquí. Llegó el taxi, luego te llamo"_

_-"Ok primito, te quiero mucho, cuídate y me mantienes informada de todo"_

_-"también te quiero, chao."_

_-Final del Flashback-_

-"Entonces… eso fue lo que pasó" –Con una gotita en la frente, ahora Sakura sentía vergüenza.

-"¡Fuimos unos tontos!" -Dijeron ambos y empezaron a reír.

-"Sakura… hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, algo que me haría muy feliz… algo por lo que vine de Hong Kong, dispuesto a quedarme si tú me aceptas." -Sacando de un bolsillo de su pantalón un anillo dijo: -"La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí, era que yo… yo quería pedirte… claro, no ahora pero dentro de algún tiempo… yo quería saber si tu… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Sakura escuchó y sus lágrimas salieron… no es que no quisiera, era mucha felicidad, ¡él la quería, la quería! Y no sólo eso sino que ¡Acababa de pedirle matrimonio!

-"Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? Vamos, no tienes que llorar… Sakura yo entiendo si tú…"

-"¡Sí quiero, sí quiero! ¡Shaoran yo te amo!" -Sakura lo abrazó tan fuerte que cayó sobre él, luego él la miró y acariciando su cabello le beso, le dio el mejor beso, el más dulce, tierno y romántico beso...

Mientras tanto Tomoyo pensaba para sí: "Qué bueno que no se dieron cuenta cuando me desperté, ji ji ji no se qué hago aquí pero ¡Qué bueno que siempre cargo una cámara conmigo! así pude grabar el momento tan memorable en que Shaoran le pidió matrimonio a Sakura. Lástima que no pude traer el vestido que había estado diseñando para éste momento ji ji"

- Fin -

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Frases tomadas de la segunda película de Card Captors Sakura "La Carta Sellada" de CLAMP, no me pertenecen pero las incorporé porque éste fic se situaría luego de esa película.

(2) Akame, Personaje de mi autoría, es el típico espíritu de la mujer traicionada que se suicidó.

**De la Autora n_n:**

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo ésta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un Review **_

_**Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que me han leído en mi historia anterior "Un regalo especial" de Fruits Basket n_n Gracias por sus review! **_

_**Bueno ésta historia de "Las Dudas", les cuento que la hice para un concurso de la página StillForYourLove allá por el año 2011 el 27 de agosto jeje (no gané T_T) y me había olvidado de publicarlas aquí u-_- Luego de ésta historia hice otra para el concurso de navidad (tampoco gané XD jajaja la tercera es la vencida XD) **_

_**Xfis espero sus comentarios o mails bomba jeje, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia.**_

_**Me despido de ustedes esperando que tengan un excelente día! **_

_**Les dejo muchos besos! **_


End file.
